


megalomania

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Eagle Flies/Charles Smith (if you squint), M/M, Porn With Plot, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: javier perpetually sits at a loom, weaving power and sex together until he fears he can no longer tell the difference.





	megalomania

He had always found something so comfortable in the ways in which the night sky seemed to fall down across the landscape, thick and weighted with the hues of deep blues and jet blacks. Night time raised the stakes - the things that could kill him emboldened by the dark, but it also made moments like this easier, more dream-like, more effortless. Javier leaned forward in the saddle some, keeping Boaz on the soft-trodden path while restaining the urge to throw his head back and bathe in the light of the stars. Work was to be done, though the the constellations and pinpricks of light teased him - after all, they were the only thing he had found other than the softness of a ripe vanilla bean rolled between his fingers that could ever rival his own irresistibility. 

He was chasing his bliss, or at least attempting to. The larger part of him knew that this was idiotic - it was impulsive, even dangerous, and above all else, juvenile. He had tracked Charles Smith and his secret meetings with the chief’s son for weeks now - he had no issue with it, after all, he believed friendship kept men sane, and the likes of stoic, strange Charles could use a healthy does of socialization. Good friends, it seemed, friends that went hunting and talked for hours at a river bank’s edge, scheming and planning. Sometimes, feigning ignorance back at camp, he could wiggle a few truths out of Charles about the plans that were being made behind the scenes. Eagle Flies wanted change, had the heart of a true warrior, the spirit of something that could never be broken - Javier couldn’t resist the opportunity to get involved. 

“I like how you play,” was all Eagle Flies had said to him in honest earlier that night during a quaint little visit at the camp, hovering above where Javier had settled in next to the fire with guitar in hand. It was a remark that would have been otherwise mundane if it weren’t for the dark brown eyes that bored into him, begging to convey the heat the bubbled beneath the surface. Javier, for the first time in a long time, was speechless. With nothing more than the sweetest, slowest “have a good night, now,” Javier convinced himself that he had no choice but to saddle up his horse and ride north. 

Here he was, he thought to himself, chasing that primal heat that existed for nothing else but to make him act a damn fool. Obsessed was a strong word, one that would never fit his vocabulary as a self-described narcissist, but there was something about the power in the stranger’s shoulders and the sincerity in his voice that shook his perception of desire. Javier breathed out a low sigh, one as annoyed with himself as it was nervous, before he tied up the horse at the farthest treeline, just where the lights of fire and the smell of smoke from the reservation first came into view. He wanted to be involved, he reminded himself - If there was a revolution brewing, he wanted the first taste, the lips of its leader a desired consolation prize. 

Smoothing his sweating palms down the front of his trousers, Javier gave one last look towards the horse, as if he would convince him otherwise, before he started the slow descent down through the small grass and sparse trees that painted the cliffside. Rocks skidded beneath the soles of his boots, face contorting with annoyance at each little one that went shooting across the cobbled rocks and boulders - stealth had never been his strong suit, but now the situation felt more dire than the times he had been caught before the barrel of a gun. After all, a gun loaded with rejection hurt more than a bullet for Javier, a fact he made no attempt to conceal. 

And so rare rejection was, he thought to himself as he paused beneath a pine, staring forwards towards the grouping of horses. The air smelled so pure here, like it had been distilled down to its most virginal form - he wondered idly if the men here smelled just as clean, just as virile and on the precipice of blossom. More importantly, as his eyes fell on the man amongst the horses, he wondered if the chief’s sharp tongued son would smell of the pine sap that now stuck to the pads of his fingers, if he would burn all the way down like the smoke that casted shapes in the black sky above. 

He was seen, then, Eagle Flies pausing amongst the herd of grazing beasts to stare across the clearing. He had so wrongfully assumed that the other man wouldn’t have been equipped with the talent and ear to catch trespassers or that his own stealth was beyond a doubt unmatched - his own ego knew no bounds at times like these. Javier could have swore being stabbed in the thigh would have made for a better feeling than how his chest constricted then - it looked bad, so bad. 

_ Shit, shit, shit.  _

He had no other choice but to set forth across the small clearing, attempting to shake apprehension and insecurity out of each bone and muscle as he met the other halfway with languid strides. Hands raised in gracious surrender, he made sure he was to speak before the other could, to hold the upper hand. 

As his full lips parted, words filled the space between them that were not his own. 

“Javier,” 

Eagle Flies maintained the upper hand without even trying - and with such poise, such grace, as if it were second nature. Power rolled off his tongue, each syllable drawing Javier nearer until they were close enough to touch, speaking in hushed tones. 

“Has something happened?” 

Javier looked at him then, really looked at him. His face was sharp where it mattered, soft in the places it counted most - he could see the spittle gathered on the man’s lips, two strands of hair caught the corner from where the wind had undoubtedly whipped them free from his braid. Silence lingered as Javier appraised his goal, watching each flicker of emotion in his eyes as he allowed the tension to amount to something, anything really, as if letting a pot keep on the flame until it boiled over. 

“No,” Javier was smooth like this, “I’ve just never seen a man like you ‘round here.“ 

“You’re telling me you’ve seen a man like me anywhere else?” 

It almost pissed him off how good the kid, in honest, was at this. He was blunt and irresistable, the small smile that twitched at the corners of the man’s mouth enough to make Javier hunger. His own image was slipping, the air of confidence shaking at the edges as he stared towards Eagle Flies with more questions than answers - who told him how to talk like this, who gave him the right to be so good at this, had he never learned to watch his tongue in the presence of those older and wiser than him? He was all fire, with all of the burn to match - it twisted Javier’s stomach with need. 

“I knew that you were following me, Javier Escuella.” 

Eagle Flies spoke the words as if they might break in his own satisfied mouth, slow and warm as he raised a brow then, taking his own turn to appraise all there was to the speechless and dumbfounded Javier. The words shattered him, piercing him right through the chest as he struggled to fathom what was being implied - did the man know he would fall for the sex in his voice back at the fire, was Javier the hunted rather than the hunter? 

“What is that saying - about a cat having someone’s tongue?” 

It was bold of Javier to assume that he had control of the situation then, enough control to reach out and take the younger man at the wrist, pulling him closer as if yanking a child towards its discipline. Instead of a beating, however, Javier softened, feeling the thin wrist and the pulse contained within thud into the heat of his palm as he found his frame on a incline towards the other. Here, he could smell Eagle Flies’ breath, sweet and laden with the weight of fine tobacco, the bite of salt floating at the edges. Here, he could see that the confidence was all bark, no bite - the younger man stared at him with all of the fear of a caged animal. 

“Come with me.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Javier looked down at him as he rode him, hands sweeping the tawny flesh from shoulder to shoulder as he allowed the younger man the privilege of taking him apart piece by piece. Eagle Flies was gentle and gregarious in how his hands moved - how he cradled the back of Javier’s head, how he untied the thick black hair from where it had been pulled back, thumbed over the pert, dark nipples that had been too-long neglected in the effort of preserving his pride. Javier wasn’t available for just anybody - he needed to see power in a man, and the promise that he could maybe, just maybe, make the outlaw feel even more powerful than he knew himself to be. 

Eagle Flies complimented him without prompting, speaking prose into his ear from the time when they had first collapsed into the cold summer grass, limbs and hair unfurling onto the poncho Javier had so graciously laid out onto the ground for them, up until he watched Javier prepare himself with such tantalizing ease before sliding down onto the length that jumped against his entrance with anticipation. Javier had used bear grease and the litany of “you’re so beautifuls” and “god, so tights” as lubricant - he could excite himself with ease, the rest was a welcomed surprise. 

Eagle Flies watched the man atop him with a near rapt gaze, his eyes clouded over with lust and the overstimulation of something he had done so rarely - usually it was him pressed face down into the hide, legs cracked open and begging for more through the sound of his sighing. Javier was a man who knew what he wanted and how to get it, the chief’s son was quick to notice. The most important rule of the outlaw’s game was that he was not to be touched until instructed to do so, which was so hard, considering Javier’s innate beauty, only amplified by the ways his flesh hugged his ribs and hipbones when he leaned back to rock himself down onto the younger man. 

The few times he tried to grab at the older man, Eagle Flies was met with a breathless swat of Javier’s hand, “no,” hissed through the hot, wet weight of pleasure that sat in his mouth. He was damn content to touch himself, much to Eagle Flies’ unwavering attention - he had nimble hands, ones that moved lightly over the hair of his chest, down towards the base of his own length, curling the pads of his fingers in the thick trail of black hair. Eagle Flies’ noted the veins at the underside of Javier’s cock, watching how it jumped each time he rocked up into the tight heat of the other man, his mouth filling with the wetness of anticipation. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. 

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Eagle Flies braved ahead, pushing past the hand that seized at his wrist, attempting to stop him with feeble resolve, before he could take the older man into his hand, confident as he wrapped long fingers around the girth of his length, thumb sweeping across the tip. It was rare the men he slept with disobeyed him, who thought of themselves worthy of what moved before them. Javier gasped, his spine aching with how quick he was to double over with a whimper, staring at the hand that held his very life between its fingers. 

“I told you,” Javier couldn’t finish his sentence, Eagle Flies grabbing at his hip with the hand that hadn’t already been claimed by the task of pulling at the other man’s length. Digging fingers into the flesh at the hip, the younger man used his grasp as leverage for pushing his hips up harder and faster, digging deep into the other man. 

“I don’t care,” 

Eagle Flies huffed as he fucked into the other with little restraint, eyebrows knit together in concentration. 

“You followed me here, to my home,”

Pulling his hand back from the hip that had been marked with the crescent shapes of where he had dug his nails into the flesh, the man smoothed his palm up over Javier’s ribs, over the strained muscles of his chest, until he was able to grab at the man’s jawline. 

“Let me have you,” he could see the apprehension in the other’s eyes, guarded and restrained as the rest of him as sweat had started to cake the strands of black hair to his neck, Javier’s lips trembling with words he couldn’t speak. Using the strength of his arms, Eagle Flies pushed up from the ground to collect the other in his arms before pushing forward, sending Javier crashing back into the grass, “all of you.” 

Javier let himself go then, each semblance of power and restraint melting from him as he let his head hit the earth hard with a moan. Eagle Flies was boring into him, hands taking the backs of his thighs and pushing him open further and further until Javier’s nimble legs could take no more. Satisfied with his work, the younger of the two set his pace then, rocking into the narcissist with an angle to his stroke, sending electric shivers and hot flashes of white through Javier’s twitching body with each thrust. 

“Beautiful.” 

Eagle Flies thumbed over the corner of Javier’s mustache before slipping the tip of his thumb into the man’s mouth, enough to make the outlaw cry out into the still night, heels digging into the soft earth beneath their sin. A contented laugh escaped the young leader, a sense of pride rolling over him as he watched the beads of precum begin to dribble from the tip of the man’s length, watching as it laid supple and wanton against the taut muscles of Javier’s abdomen. 

“You’ve,” 

Javier grunted, eyes passionate and almost dangerously pointed as they stared up at the man above him, his shoulders tense as spit had started to gather where Eagle Flies’ thumb was at the corner of his mouth. Pulling it back, Eagle Flies watched as the other seemed to go rigid all at once, a trail of saliva dripping down into the the well kept stubble of his chin. 

And with that, he admitted defeat. 

“Fucked the words right out of me.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


He had never stood a chance with the son of the chief, Javier realized after he had came in small ribbons across the expectant mouth of the man, trailing some of the stark white into the sweat soaked strands of the other’s hair. He had even, in his sated loss, allowed the other to finish inside of him, the heat still leaving him as they laid there, tangled up and heaving beneath the weight of nighttime skies. He let Eagle Flies touch him, fingers soft as they moved across the notches in his spine and looped from one side of his waist to the other, painting him in compliments all the while. In exchange, Javier exercised what little control he had left to mark the other with small bruises from neck to shoulder, skin carved up at the chest and stomach with little raised red lines from his nails. 

He wondered when he had become so weak, when his resolve fell so short. It was unexpected and almost unwelcome if it weren’t for how those deep brown eyes stared back at him in the moment, thin fingers running nonsensical shapes in the dense hair of his upper thighs. Eagle Flies had fucked him like most people worship, holding him steady against the invisible altar wedged between earth and sky. Somehow, Javier felt more powerful than he had in a long time - cutting the pretenses, letting a stranger break him in ; there was some sort of magic in it. 

For once, he had allowed himself to take what he needed rather than what he simply wanted, and as content as he was to dwell on the deeper meaning of what that meant, he was interrupted by the inquisitive sigh that fell against the crook of his neck. 

“You’ll have to play for me again, sometime.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
